


Here in the Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla AU, M/M, May or may not include other characters and ships as the story progresses, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell University. Jonathan Combs just got there and the thinks that, even tho some students are not very common, that is a pretty normal place (not a school named hell, at least). That is until his roomate disappears. <br/>Just as Jonathan starts investigating, the school gives him a new roomate. Sock is loud, unpleasant and the worst roomate ever. But he may be something more. As Jon's investigation goes deeper, he discovers that Sock may be behind not only his roomate's vanishing but a lot of other unexplained and borderline supernatural things happening on campus. Not only that but is appears that Jonathan is Sock's next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hell University

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. 3 quick things:  
> 1- English is not my mother language, so if I make a mistake, take it easy on me.  
> 2- I may have to add some OCs to keep the story going.   
> 3- This fanfic was inspired by the web series Carmilla. If you haven't watched, trust me and do it.

Jonathan must have been mad when he heard the name "Hell University" and tought that it was a wonderful and totally fine institucion. Still, he didn't actually believe the place had some underground supernatural shit going on.

He arrived on campus in a warm, beautiful afternoon, the kind of afternoons that are too perfect to be actually real. Students walked around talking and laughing, teachers strolled around. A pretty normal place, if you ignored a small group of kids that walked and looked at everybody with a predatory look, like they were just waiting to catch a prey. He should probably keep those kids at an arm's lenght.

A blonde girl who dressed like someone who was just pulled from a farm leaded the tour around campus and showed them the library and the dorm rooms. At the end she said her name was Joane and she was the floor don. And then she disappeared, leaving the freshmen to find their way into their rooms.

Jonathan took a little more than he had figured to find his dorm, but he did, and it's all that matters. It was a cozy room, with a kitchen and a bathroom. A small window turned to a small group of park benches filled the space with a warm light. His stuff, sent directly from home, laid in boxes near one side of the bedroom, near a bed. The other side of the bedroom seemed exactly the same.

Dropping his stuff near his bed, Jonathan started unpacking until the door flew open and his new roomate came in. Tall, with broad shoulders and very dark brown hair, the dude didn't seem like a friend. Honestly, he seemed like the type of asshole joke Jonathan had always hated in school, someone who would join a fraternity soon.

_Good_ , tought Jonathan. _That way we don't have to spend a lot of time together._

\- Hey. - The guy threw his bags to the ground and smiled. - I'm Zach.

\- Jonathan. - Responded Jon.

\- Nice to meet you Jonathan. - Zach gave him a little pat in the shoulder and turned to face his side of the bedroom. - You don't mind if I arrive a little late, don't you?

\- No, of course not. Just... do your thing and I'll do mine. - Said Jonathan. As long as Zach didn't touch his stuff and took out the trash when it was his turn, Jonathan would be happy.

\- Great.

And that was it. The first time he met his roomate.

*

The mug burned his fingertips as he drank almost hald the coffee, all at once. The computer screen glowed in front of him, waiting for him to stop being a lazy bum and finish his work. God, being in college was exausting.

\- Watcha doin'? - Asked a voice behind him. Jonathan turned around to face Zach looking at his own reflection in a mirror.

\- My project. Apparently I have to document something. - With a sight, Jonathan drank a little more coffee. - It's the lamest thing I have ever seen.

\- It can't be that bad.

Jonathan looked him in the eyes.

\- Really? It's about the hidden mysteries of Hell University.

\- Oh. It is lame. - Zach tried to cover a laugh. - Wait, are you one of those people who believe Hell University has an actual connection with hell and is full of demons and stuff?

\- No, of course not! - Exclaimed Jonathan, rolling his eyes.

Even tho Hell University was ancient and incredibly full of weird people, Jonathan still believed it was like any other university. Still, there were people (a lot of people) who tought there was actually a lot of things (obscure things) happening behind the students backs. In Jon's opinion, those people were stoners and crazy.

\- Well, you should probably stay away from that boring project and come with me to a party. - Suggested Zach. - I mean, you're young, Jon. Go have some fun.

Jonathan stared at his computer screen. He didn't want to have fun, and he didn't want to go to any party, mainly because he hated parties. But he also hated that stupid project and it's idiotic theme. There were no mysteries in Hell University. But there was a party and there was finally someone inviting him to have fun, wich was unusual at least. So, why not?

\- Fine. - Finally said Jon. - Those "hidden truths of Hell University" will still not exist when I come back.

\- Cool. Go take a shower and change clothes, I'll wait here. - Zach grabbed another shirt from a pile in his bed and placed it in front of his body, watching his own reflex. - Plus, you have lots of time.

Taking a shower and changing into actually clean clothes didn't took as long as Jonathan expected. Walking all the way trough the campus with Zach did. The warm weather had disappeared with the light, changing into an extreme coldness and a darkness that was only seen in horror movies: the kind of darkness where monsters hide and demons play. Now, I'm not saying Jonathan was scared. I'm saying he was about to piss himself and go home running like a terrified child.

When they arrived at the party there were people drunk as hell (no pun intended) already. The music blasted trough the stereo and couples danced. A classic party, the kind Jonathan never knew until then and didn't really like.

Still, he drank beer and tried talking to other students. By the end of the night he didn't remembre a name of a face, only some clumsy words and an awkward conversation before the stranger walked away and Jonathan was left by himself, sipping an awful beer.

After a few hours, when he spotted Zach, he approached him. His roomate was surrounded by girls and empty beer cans. He almost couldn't talk, but at least he could recognise Jonathan.

\- Dude, let's get out of here. - Begged Jonathan. Zach blinked with a blank expression but nodded, and that was all Jonathan needed as a confirmation. With Zach's arm around his shoulders, Jon started the long process of pushing his gigantic body trough the crowd, a harder work than he had originally expected. The sweaty bodies of the dancing students and unstrategically placed tables and chairs kept getting in the way, and trough the whole process of trying to drag Zach out of that place Jonathan felt like someone was watching him.

Turning around, he saw a kid at the end of the dancefloor whose eyes seemed stuck on Jonathan. But once he looked a little closer, the kid turned his face to talk to somebody.

_Weird._ That was Jonathan's only tought before finally getting out of the party and helping Zach make all the way to their dorm room, where his body collapsed on his bed.

The rest was Jonathan's usual ritual: brushing his teeth, putting his pajama on and going to sleep.

That's something normal, usual. The things Jonathan couldn't even begin to understand came after that, in the morning.

He had a horrible headache and he felt like throwing up. Outside people were screaming and laughing, wich only made everything worse and made his head hurt even more. With all that said, Jonathan concluded that he was never ever drinking again.

Jonathan threw his blankets and got up. He immediatly felt like falling asleep again, but he had his project to work on.

Zach was the lucky one: covered from head to toe in his blankets, he slept in a calm and peaceful way, without feeling even a little disrupted by the noise outside or by Jonathan clumsily trying to walk, eat and complete his morning routine with his hangover. Honestly, the dude almost seemed like a rock on the bed.

\- Zach, are you even breathing? - Asked Jonathan while fixing himself a coup of coffee. His roomate kept silent. - Zach? Wake up, sleepy head!

Trying to violently wake someone twice his size wasn't Jonathan's best idea, but his drunken brain almost couldn't find the strenght to think clearly. So he pulled Zach's covers, waiting to find a very hangover and grumpy guy and not a stack of pillows forming the vague forme of a body.

\- What the hell? Is this a joke? - Jonathan turned around, waiting to find Zach recording the whole thing. - Very funny, you bastard. You are so hila... Ewww, gross.

A piece of paper layed in from of him, stuck on an icky substance next to Zach's bed. The seal of Hell University was printed on the side of the paper. A note from school. How wonderful.

Jonathan picked it up, expecting a polite note from the Dean of Students telling him that they were redecorating the cafeteria or remodelating the library. But the cursive letters gave a much different message.

**Dear Student**

**Your roomate no longer attends Hell University. He or she:**

**(A) Lost his or her scholarship and decided to go home**

**(B) Has ellected to attend another school due to your extreme incompability**

**(C) Experienced a psychological event that left him or her unfit for student life**

**or (D) Cited personal reasons**

**Exit procedures have commenced; no action of your part is required.**


	2. Unpleasant Surprise

\- I don’t think you understand! – Screamed Jonathan while walking around his bedroom.  – I don’t believe Zach would simply got up at 2 AM and leave school without his stuff! And I sure as hell don't think he would only leave me with this note!

After a few days of trying to call the dean of students, who, apparently, were responsible for the security and well-being of the students. In reality, they refused to take him seriously and kept trying to get him a new roomate.

\- So, let me get this clear, sir. – The voice of whoever was in charge of the Hell University’s call center sounded bored and a little done on the other side of the line. – You’ve got our memo.

\- Yes, I received your little memo! – Jonathan was starting to loose his temper, something he rarely did. Don’t get me wrong, he was pretty much a laid back kind of guy, but someone was missing, and that was serious.

\- If you received our memo, you can tell that your roomate left because of one of the listed reasons.

Jonathan sighed. He was getting real tired of Hell University’s shit.

\- Look, mate, I just want you to stop acting like I’m talking about a walk in the park and let me talk to the dean of students because, in case you haven’t noticed, my roomate is gone! Hello? Ah, dammit. – They hanged up. The stupid call center hanged up.

He honestly tought people would care. In TV shows, when someone disappears, you have the FBI and the CIA investigating any existing clue. But Hell University didn’t seem to care: everytime Jonathan called them, they said asked him the same questions and have him the same answers. For them, Zach simply woke up in the middle of the night and said to himself “What a wonderful time to drop out of college and leave without warning anyone and without even packing any of my stuff!”.

\- Might as well call again. – Sighed Jonathan, before his cell phone rang. He picked up.

\- Is this the student that proclaims that they’re roomate has gone missing? – The voice on the other side of the line sounded just like the other voices of the call center, but Jonathan actually felt a little hope that this person understood what was at stake.

\- Yes, it’s me. – Responded Jon. - Any news? Have you contacted the police or something?

_What are you even supposed to do when people go missing?_ Tought Jonathan out of the blue.

\- Very well. – There was a quick pause, probably as the other person checked something. – When would you like your new roomate to move in?

\- What? – Now this was odd. Not only he had spent some good hours trying to get their atention to the fact that one of the students vanished during the night, receiving a complete lack of interest. And now they were saying they wanted to give him a new roomate. – No, you don’t understand, I already have a roomate.

\- But you said you couldn’t find him, and we received information regarding...

\- Look, I just want to talk to the dean or the police! – Screamed Jonathan.

\- Sir, please stop screaming.

\- I am not screaming! – And that was it. The call center hanged up one more time.

Screw it, tought Jonathan. So the university didn’t want to find Zach? He would find him himself.

The first thing to do would be talk to someone who was at the party. He remembered Jojo, the girl who gave him the tour around campus. If he still remembered, she was there. Maybe she saw something. It was as probable as chocolate falling from the sky, but he had to try.

Marching out of his dorm room, he started looking for Jojo, finding her sitting in a park bench with a purple haired girl chatting. Jonathan approached, suddenly understanding that he was going to sound ridiculous.

\- Huh, Jojo, right?

\- Yeah, that’s me. – Responded Jojo. – What do you want?

\- You’re the floor don, aren’t you?

\- God, why so many questions, kid? – Jojo rolled her eyes. – But yes, that’s me. Unless you want to talk about serious stuff, in that case go look for my superior Providence.

\- I just have a question for you. – Said Jonathan. – That party Friday night... were you there?

\- Yeah, me and half the school. – She responded, shrugging her shoulders. – What’s your point?

\- My roomate Zack disappeared after the party. I think he was kidnaped. – Jonathan tried to ignore Jojo’s desbelief look. – All I want to know is if you saw him talking to anyone.

Jojo stopped for a second, remembering that crazy party.

\- Well, I don’t think so. – Jojo started. – You’re roomate is that one jock with enormous muscles that acts wild at parties, right? If the answer is yes, all I have to say is that I really couldn’t see anything. At some point those guys from the alchemy department released some kind of fog and I just leaved.

\- Alchemy department? – Asked Jon. The name sounded somehow medieval, not something found in a XXI century university.

\- This bunch of weirdos. – That was Jojo’s answer.

\- Humm... do you have any other information about the party? – Now he was running out of ideas. As the floor don, he expected Jojo to be some kind of all-knowing being. But she seemed like a quite hot tempered girl with a red-neck style.

\- Hey, Lil, do you remember that party last Friday? – Asked Jojo turning to the purple haired girl, who just shrugged. – Yeah, sorry, we can’t help. Well, see you.

He asked other people who he remembered seeing at the party. No one knew anything about Zach leaving Hell University, and no one saw him talking to someone suspicious. And that fog made in the alchemy department didn’t help to recognize anyone, really.

By the end of the day Jonathan had considered giving up. Sitting in from of his camera, he coudln’t find the words to describe how frustrated he felt: the only time in his life that he tried to do something useful and this happened. Goddamit.

\- This is Jonathan Combs live from Hell University. – Started Jonathan. – So, if you haven’t heard yet, my roomate Zach Melto has gone missing. I believe he’s been kidnaped. I don’t know who did it or why, but I started to investigate since the dean of students isn’t being much of a help on the subject. So, I’ll let you in what happened: Friday night, Zach and I went to a party here on campus and headed home. But the next morning he was gone. I tried to contact the dean but they simply ignored me. – Jon took a deep breath, preparing himself. – I know that this may sound weird, but I’m actually starting to think there is something seriously wrong with this place. I will keep investigating. If you have any information, please contact me.

He turned off the camera as fast as he could and stared at the computer screen. After a few hours of editing, he actually tought the video looked pretty good. Now he only had to post it in Hell University's network so other students could help.

\- Please, God, don't make me become a joke because of this. - Sighed Jonathan.

And then, just before he could post the video, someone opened the door. For a slight moment, Jon tought it was Zach or someone with news about the investigation, but no.

A young guy, around his age but looking slightly younger, stood at the door. He had auburn hair covered by some kind of aviator hat and green eyes. And Jonathan wasn’t going to lie: he was hot. Not Abercrombie supermodel hot, but quite handsome. And if his looks didn’t catch Jon’s attention, his clothes certainly did.

He had seen some people wearing outfits that didn’t made sense, but the guy wore a weird combination of traditionally female and male clothes, wich included a skirt, ripped jeans, boots, a scarf and a t-shirt. Plus, he had that weird hat of his.

\- Uh, excuse me, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room? – Asked Jonathan, before noticing the backpack on the guy’s back.

\- I’m Sock, your new roomate. – Simply said the guy while walking in and throwing himself on the bed. – ‘Sup?

\- You’re not my roomate. – Mumbled Jonathan. – I already have a roomate!

\- Really? – Asked Sock. – Where is he? Is he an _invisible_ roomate?

Oh, not only he came into his bedroom with all that “new roomate” crap but he also was a sassy little smart-mouth. How wonderful.

\- My roomate is not here right now. – Muttered Jonathan.

\- Well, I can see it. But while you keep insisting that I don’t live here now, I have a letter from the dean saying that I do. – Sock yawned. – And I believe that’s enough evidence that I live here, hot stuff.

_Hot stuff?_ Tought Jonathan, supressing the desire to punch Sock in the face. _Really?_

\- Anyway, my roomate is going to reappear at any moment. He just... he disappeared, but he will be here in a matter of time. – Or at least Jonathan believed so. Sock seemed almost like a viper, he really didn’t want to have his unconscious body near those pale and slender fingers.

\- Let’s make a deal, cutie pie. – Suggested Sock as his mouth opened in a devious smile. – You find that roomate of yours and I leave. Until then, this is my side of the room.

\- Trust me, you’ll be out of here so fast your little skirt will have scorch marks. – Jonathan retrieved to his side of the room, trying not to look at his new roomate. Worst of all, he was laughing. The little prick tought that a threat was very funny.

\- I’m dying to see you try, Jon-Jon.


	3. Bad Sock

A few days before Zach disappeared he came home drunk at 3 AM and broke a lamp after puking on the front door, and Jonathan tought that he was a horrible roomate. But at least he apologised and bought him a new lamp after all.

Sock was an asshole roomate 24/7 and didn’t even tried to make it up somehow. He used stuff that didn’t belong to him, mixing Jonathan's hoodies with his colorful skirts and scarfs, and the place was always a mess. Plus, he kept having some weird slightly-psycho friends over, and Jonathan could almost swear one of those little punks had hissed at him like an actual stray cat.

But if Sock had a really bad thing was his habit to make Jonathan’s investigation difficult. Everytime he tried to use his computer to try to continue his investigation, he would find Sock using it for some online game or something. One time he walked behind him to find Sock watching a video of a woman having her stomach cut open.

\- I'm a medicine student. - Was Sock's defence. - What did you expect me to do, watch butterflies?

That only made Jonathan slightly terrified. At least more than he already was. Waking up to have those green eyes on him was almost as a free ticket to a heart attack.

At least he wasn’t there now. That meant Jonathan could use his own laptop, grab a snack and focus on the actually important stuff.

Sock tended to disappear a lot, only coming back to pester him and use his clothes to composse his absurd outfits. When he wasn't being a dick to him, he was probably hanging out with his friends, whoever they were. But at least he didn’t eat his food. Jonathan could swear he never ate at all.

That was another thing Sock had that was weird as balls. Not only he didn’t eat, that was the least of his problems. He also never slept, or took baths (even Jonathan, who wasn’t Mr.Hygiene, was slightly disgusted) or took off that weird hat of his, the red one with big dog-like ears that fel over to his actual ears, like he was hiding something between the mess that was his hair.

_Probably his devil horns._ Tought Jonathan. _Or maybe he is partially bald. That would be fun._

Jonathan opened the fridge and looked at what was inside. Some milk, a few carrots, juice, leftovers, chinese food... A dead squirrel?

\- What the hell? – He asked. He was pretty sure he didn’t picked up a small dead animal at the grocery store. Wich meant the only suspect was Sock. – Oh, no. No, no, no. That’s it!

Jonathan fleed his room, marching all the way back to Jojo’s dormroom. The door was opened by a girl with purple hair. He was pretty sure her name was Lil or something, since they were introduced a few weeks ago.

\- What do you want? – She asked.

\- I need to talk to Jojo. – Responded Jonathan.

\- Ah, goddamit. What is it now, you lost your socks or something? – Lil rolled her eyes before turning to the dorm behind her. – Hey, Jo, that weird hoodie kid is here again to talk to you!

\- Seriously? – Jojo appeared at the door, probably cursing the day Providence asked her to become the floor don.

\- Come with me. – Jonathan turned around and walked into his room. Jojo and Lil followed him to the kitchen were he showed them the fridge. – There, look.

Jojo promply got on her knees in a way she had her eyes at the same level of the fridge. She quickly regreted her choise of position.

\- Ew, what’s that? – Jojo made a face of extreme disgust while backing away a few steps.

\- That’s a dead squirrel! - At this point the shock was gone and Jonathan felt like either throwing up or setting Sock on fire. – That’s a disgusting dead squirrel that my roomate just threw in the goddamned fridge!

\- God, that’s disgusting. – Lil sook her head. – Ugh, and I tought Jojo was a bad roomate.

\- Hum, can we focus on the actual problem? – Said Jonathan. – My actual roomate is gone and my new roomate is a psycho!

\- Wow, now that’s a little to much. – Uttered Jojo. – Like, this is the creepiest thing I have seen in a while, but... it’s not enough to be considered psychotic.

\- Sociopathic maybe. – Added Lil.

\- Thanks a lot guys, I am so glad that one of you is the person responsible for this entire floor. Seriously, I feel so safe now. – Muttered Jonathan, eyes still stuck on the dead animal. How was he supposed to get rid of it? He sure as hell wasn’t gonna touch it.

The two girls shared a long look, almost as if they were talking to each other via telepathy.

\- Jonathan, I don’t plan to get you scared, but you should be scared. – Jojo took a side glance at the dead squirrel like it was something even more devious to her than it was to Jonathan. – I mean... I knew this dude a few years ago who also did this. Killing animals and leaving them where some people could find it. I don't know what happened to him, but I bet my life he is in jail now.

\- For fucks sake, Joanne. – Lil chin dropped. – We are talking about a very small kid. I bet he can’t even stab his Caprisun alone, killing an animal is totally off limits to him.

\- The point is, Sock has got to go. – That was it. The reason he had brough those two to his room. The small chance of getting rid of Sock... - I mean, right? In my cultures, this is a dead threat!

\- I don’t know. – Lil sighed.

\- Well, I do know! – Exclaimed Jojo. – Let’s kick that kid’s ass out of here before he gets Jonathan’s head on a spike!

Jonathan trembled. The tought of Sock walking around campus with his head on a spike gave him chills.

\- Oh, I’m sorry Jojo. – Lil rolled her eyes. She apparently did that a lot. – I didn’t realize you wanted to walk in Providence’s office and be all like “Hey Prov, sorry to bother, my mate Jonathan hasn’t even talked to his roomate about any of the problems in their dormroom, but can you please look the puppy-faced student in the eye and tell him he’s creepy” because I’m sure she’s going to agree with you.

\- Are you suggesting that I talk to my possibly murderous roomate? – Asked Jonathan. – You know what? Forget it. I’m going to the dean and get this sorted out myself.

For the first time, Jojo and Lil seemed to agree. Unfortunately, it was against him, since they quickly started showing how much they disaproved his decision.

\- No, you cannot go talk to the dean of students! – Screamed Jojo.

\- What she means is that they will probably get you someone worse than Sock. – Explained Lil. – I mean, you already saw what happened when you didn’t ask for a roomate. Imagine what they’d get you if you actually asked for one.

Jojo took a deep breath and her temper seemed to get better.

\- Yeah, Lil’s right. Plus, Zach will return. – She garanteed.

\- Eventually. – Added Lil.

\- He’ll be back in a few days. Just like the other kids who disappeared. – Grumbled Jojo without thinking.

For a few moments, everything froze.

\- Excuse me? – Jonathan turned to face her. – Did you just said “other kids who disappeared”?

\- Oh, what, no, me, who? - Jonathan crossed his arms in front of his chest while looking at Jojo. - Ok, fine! I just know that there two kids went missing during the first days of school and showed up a few weeks later without remembering anything. But they all went to parties! They drank too much and were close to die, nothing weird!

\- What, you didn’t know? – Lil giggled. – You’re, like, the worst detective ever.

Jonathan decided to ignore her. That was a very good lead. Other people who disappeared, but these were the ones that came back, the ones that could help him discover what truly happened.

\- Where are these people? – He asked, running to get his notebook, where he could write down their names.

\- Wow there, cowboy. – Jojo snatched the notebook away from him. – I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to talk to them right now.

\- What? Why?

\- Because they where kidnaped and you are intense as hell. – Lil sook her head. – Seriously, just... try to go slowly.

In that moment, Sock walked in, wearing one of those outfits that made Jonathan wonder if the kid was daltonic or something.

\- And you must be Sock. – Said Lil. Jojo stared at the brown haired boy, slightly surprised. Probably because what Jonathan told her made her think of Sock as a 6 foot tall kitten murderer who always caried around and axe and not someone who looked like a skinny teenager and wore a skirt. – How wonderful.

\- Yep, that’s me. – He commented calmly as the threw his backpack on the floor and sat at his desk writing something on a paper.

Jonathan turned to face Jojo and Lil, expecting them to talk to Sock about the dead squirrel. But Jojo was still looking at Sock like he had just came in doing malabarism and twerking at the same time. Wich would probably be one of the less weird things he ever did.

\- So... were gonna hit the road. – Announced Lil, grabbing Jojo by the wrist and pushing her towards the door. – And Jonathan... communication.

And that was it. They just leaved him alone with the tiny psycho, wich was very happy to be alone with him.

\- I found your little thread in the fridge, by the way. – Retorted Jonathan.

Sock stopped and turned, giving him a mischiveous look of his green eyes.

\- That’s great. – He said, smiling. – What did you think?

\- You are sick! – Exploded Jonathan. Sock only smiled more. A few moments of silence passed before he had the guts to ask the question that bothered him. – Is... is that thing real?

\- The dead squirell? – Sock laughed, but there was still something sinister behind his eyes. – No, of course not. It was just a prank.

\- Sock, make me a favor and find the deepest level of hell you can find and _throw yourself at it_. – Grumbled Jonathan under his breath. At least he knew the little thing in his kitchen wasn't dead. That was good.

Sock laughed the way he would have if Jonathan had just said a private joke between the two.

\- You’re so funny, Jonathan. – He whispered. He had the same smile Jonathan’s baby brother had when he was younger: crooked teeth, pink lips and an enourmous hapiness. But there was something off. There was no inocence in that smile. That was the expression of a corrupted being.

\- Let’s see how funny I am when I get the dean to kick you out. – Groaned Jonathan.

Sock got closer, circling him in the same way a hunter circles the prey. His small and petite figure seemed a little to fragile to confront Jonathan (a few inches taller and a lot stronger) that way. But Sock acted like it was normal.

Like it was fun.

\- Oh, you’re going to whine to the dean? – Asked Sock, leaning in. His eyes sparkled under the bright light from outside. – Good luck on that!

And then someone knocked at the door. Two people came into the room.

\- Jojo told us to come here. – Said one of them. – She said you wanted to talk about what happened a few days ago.

\- What happened a few days ago? – Jonathan slowly started putting two and two together.

\- We are Layla and Toby. – One of the people walked to him, a girl with brown hair and eyes. The other one, a boy with red hair and a face covered in freckles, stood behind her. – The kids who disappeared recently.


	4. Ring The Bells From Hell

_Well, Jojo might be a loud-mouth and a little rude._ Thought Jonathan. _But at least she works fast._

Gladly, that was all that mattered. Jonathan felt like every second he wasted was another student who went missing. And maybe the kids staring at him in fear could be the key to all the secrets Hell University was hiding.

He looked at them from head to toe. None of them looked outstanding in any matter. In fact, they were common faces. Jonathan has sure that if he saw them at campus he would forget them immediatly. Toby looked fragile and kind of nerdy, with glasses bigger than his face and a nervous expression. Everything about him just screamed that he must had been picked on without mercy in high school. And everything about Layla, from her posture to clothes, just told him the history of a good girl from a high middle class family who had good grades and was involved with a bunch of clubs and probably went to church every Sunday.

\- Come in. - He finally said. - Ignore my roomate. He's a jackass.

\- Whatever you say, sugar. - Laughed Sock, flicking him a devious smile. God, Jonathan hated him.

\- Hey, don't I know you? - Asked Layla. For a second, Jonathan thought she was talking to him. But no. She was staring at Sock, who was back to his bed, making an effort to look as much as an asshole as it was humanly possible. - I'm pretty sure you were in my intro class.

\- Nope. - Yawned Sock, cutting her off.

Jonathan rolled his eyes while making a sign for the two kids at the door to enter the room. He was truly tired of Sock and all his arrogante ways. He obviously thought he was the thing of the world and that everyone should bow to him. Idiot.

\- Anyway... Jojo said a guy name Jonathan wanted to talk to us. - Continued Layla. Toby just stayed behind her, too scared to talk.

\- Yes, that's me. - Said Jonathan as they sat on his bed. A loud chewing sound came from behind him and he could just tell, without even looking, that Sock was eating chips. - See, I noticed that this disappearences are becoming more common. Can you tell me what happened?

Both Layla and Toby stared at their feet, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. Then they stared at each other until Layla finally talked.

\- Well, it's all a little blurry in my mind. - She confessed. - So, I was at the swim team's party. And I was fine, I was drinking... the Alchemy club provided drinks for the party... and then I just remember waking up in my bed room, with all these people around me. My friend told me they were looking for me for days, I think. God, it's just very confusing.

\- It was the same thing for me. - Said Toby. - I went to this wine and cheese party and suddenly I'm in a lecture hall a day later. The scary part is that I don't remember a thing before waking up. It's just a blank page.

\- Are you both sure there's really nothing that you remember? - Asked Jonathan. That couldn't be it. Two confessions from scared kids who went missing in their first college party. No clues, nothing. That couldn't be it.

\- What do you want me to say? - Layla crossed her arms in front of her chest, obviously defensive. - You know how wild people can get when they drink. Maybe I just drank a little too much and passed out somewhere.

\- Now that's what I call partying. - Laughed Sock's cruel voice.

Jonathan turned around just enough to side eye him with anger. In return, all he got was a smile.

\- Continue. Please. - Jonathan faced his guests. - Was there anything suspicious before you disappeared.

Layla stood silent, but Toby became pale. Scared and shaking slightly, be started to talk.

\- I had these weird dreams right before I disappeared. Nightmares. - Revealed Toby. - In one of them I was laying in my bed and there was this giant animal on the floor, like, really closed. And there was another one where this... this woman in white besides me. She just stared at me, but suddenly it was like I was six feet under ground and I just couldn't breath.

Jonathan felt goosebumps riding up his arms and back. He couldn't hide that he was slightly freaked out about Toby's description of his nightmares. It sounded just like the kind of dream you would get in a horror movie right before a vampire or a demon ripped off your head. Jonathan liked horror movies, but not enough for him to live inside one of them.

And then he heard Sock whistling the X-files theme. And that was too far.

\- What the fuck is wrong with you, psycho? - Snapped Jonathan, turning around to face a smiling Sock.

But it was too late. Toby was already getting up, his cheeks read as two tomatoes. Jonathan could almost feel sorry for the kid: for a moment he forgot he had the devil's little brother not too far away, ready to hurt him just when he was vulnerable. And now he was leaving.

\- I'm... I'm so sorry. - Screeched Toby, tripping on his own feet on the way to the door, his eyes filled with tears. - I have to go.

And with those words, Toby runned away, faster than Jonathan thought it would be possible for him. Layla quickly got up after him.

\- This is terrible. - She said, following him. - I'll see if I can talk him down. It's just a very troubled phase in our lifes. I hope you can understand.

Not even a second later, Layla was gone too. Jonathan wasn't naive: he knew those two would never come close to him again, not after what Sock had done. With his arrogance and cruelty, he had just made everything worse for everybody.

That's just what he wants. Realized Jonathan. He couldn't give two shits about what I feel like or what anyone feels like.

\- Y'a know, Jon, I ask myself: if I were to kidnap people, why would I kidnap those two? - There he was again, taunting him like a little devil on his shoulder. One of those deep and dark voices that rise out of nowhere to push you down. - Basket cases, 'am I right?

\- No, you're not right! You're an asshole! - Screamed Jonathan. He wanted to punch something. Sock's face would be a great option. - That was an actual person, you dipshit!

Sock rolled his eyes in a sarcastic way, and Jonathan could actually see his aloof and funny side (if you could call any of the thing he did funny) peeling off, revealing something much more twisted. He wasn't smiling anymore. And once you took all those hearthless things Sock did and took away the carefree side of his personality, all that was left made Jonathan feel scared. It was stupid, but he was actually starting to fear his smaller and weaker roomate.

\- Well, there's not much I can do to help those kids. And neither can you, Jonathan. - His words were soft, slipping off rosy lips as he came near, but they were anything but kind.

\- No one else is doing anything to help these people!

The smaller boy came closer. Even not that close to Sock, Jonathan couldn't help but feel like he was being cornered.

\- Are you that naive and innocent? - Asked Sock, twisting his mouth into a smile full of despise. - Do you actually believe that if you keep this going on you'll end up finding anything?

\- It's better than doing nothing and then acting like I'm some kind of superior being when all I do is be a jerk! - He spit, hoping that Sock couldn't feel how scared he was.

\- Stop being so childish! - When Sock snapped, it was scary. One second he was the face of purity and good intentions and the next one he had a light in his eyes that made Jonathan thing of green fire. - You know nothing about the kind of people who enjoy hurting others, how could you even catch one? You are just a boy from nowhere and as soon as you accept it you will find out that you are just like everyone here, living your miserable life and feeling damn happy about it.

Finally, Sock shut up and fell onto his bed, still sending off a scorching aura that seemed to make the ground tremble.

Jonathan tried not looking at him. Mostly because he was scared that if he did, he would just run away on the verge of tears, just like poor Toby.

Sock was right. He was a no one from a small town and he did have a miserable life. Teenage years of analists and prescription drugs wich his parents called "just some pills" made to keep him "a little happier and focused on school" were proof of it. Finding himself in a dorm room staring at a screen where he spent most of his time staring at where proof that his life would not be getting any better.

And then he saw the little red dot on his computer screen. It had been recording the whole time.

Maybe only a handful of people currently knew that the dean didn't care and that they were all in danger, walking around with invisible knifes under their necks. But he had a recorded piece of evidence that proved what no one knew: real people were hurt and scared and no one really gave a damn.

\- You're wrong, you know that, right?

\- Excuse me? - Asked Sock.

\- Just because I am an idiot who actually thinks things can get better just to see as it only gets worse, that doens't mean that the people here deserve to be fooled and lied and made believe that everything's alright and no one will ever get hurt. - As Jonathan talked, his fingers swept trough his keyboard. - No one deserves that, not even _you_.

Sock stayed silent for a moment as Jonathan quickly edited the vídeo and opened up his YouTube account.

\- What are you doing? - He inquired, perching on his shoulder and looking at the screen. Jonathan tried not to blush: Sock's face was really close to his own and when he breathed, he smelled him. Just then he noticed Sock's weird smell: it wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but it smelled like the attic at his parent's home. Something that had been closed for a long time, forgotten for years.

\- I recorded everything Layla and Toby said and I'm posting it online. - Explained Jonathan. - Maybe someone sees this video and decides to help.

\- Oh, the university will love it. - Laughed Sock, throwing his head back. - The Dean will simply adore it.

\- If the Dean has a problema with me, then the Dean himself can come and talk to me. - Jonathan had heard about the Dean. He was a man notorious for never leaving his office, but still casting his shadow over the students and teachers of Hell University.

\- Careful what you wish for.

With a final click, Jonathan uploaded the video. And that was it. It was online for everybody to see it. And maybe, just maybe...

Jonathan rose to his feey suddenly as a loud siren started ringing, just as Sock joined in with his crazy and loud laughter. His mind went over the worst case scenarios. A fire, an explosion...

_Another kidnapping that didn't end as well as the others._ He thought, already imagining Zach's lifeless body.

It took Jojo seconds to be at the door, scared and pale and porcelain. Her blue eyes were open in terror.

\- The Dean just called for a Town Hall meeting. - She said. - Let's go!

As she pushed Jonathan to leave his bedroom, be turned around to look at Sock. He was still there, laughing, acting as if his own private fantasy was about to become real. Jonathan remembered the deep hatred in his eyes when he had looked at him during their fight and his guts twisted.

The man was a maniac.


	5. Serious Issues

When Jonathan was in his sophomore year, one of his classmates died.

For Jonathan, it wasn't a big deal. He didn't know the kid, who just happened to be involved in a car crash. But no one else was so willing to accept the fact that one day you could just disappear and most people wouldn't give a shit. Especially the school's council.

The day after they got the news, everybody was rounded up in the school's auditorium and forced to listen to the principal as he gave a hour long speech about life, death and changes in someone's life. That was the longest hour in Jonathan's life: the tension between the students; the blank stares in his classmates' eyes; the feeling that everything about those speechs and tears were fake... He hated every second of it.

Now, being dragged to the Town Hall, Jonathan didn't feel much different. Only he did. Now he wasn't mad for being forced into sitting down and listening to his teachers pretending to love every single one of them. Now he was in risk of being expelled. He could only imagine his parents' reaction. They were nice and all, but they would be pissed off at him if he was kicked out before Christmas break.

\- What's this all about? - He asked Jojo as they moved trough the campus.

\- With the Dean, you never know. - Sighed Lil. - I mean, it could be a bomb threat. But all of this could be about someone writing "Schools Sucks" on a bathroom stall.

They continued walking with the other students. The sun was setting, colouring the sky in tons of orange and pink, and a cold breeze was starting to rise. Jonathan was starting to get mad at Jojo for pulling him off his dorm room at the speed of light, without even letting him grab a jacket. By the time the Town Hall was over, it would probably be nighttime and he would have to go home freezing.

\- Is this going to take too long?

\- I hope not. - Jojo walked in front of him, and did not seem to notice the cold. She walked in her thin flanel shirt like she was in a summer night, or at least in a warm Spring morning. - If we have to sit and listen to that asshole talk for two hours about some bullshit, I sweat to God...

\- Shhh. - Lil shushed her. - Are you really calling the Dean an asshole? The man has ears everywhere. And you know he loves to punish students for whatever reasons.

Jojo rolled her eyes and continued walking until they reached an auditorium with gigantic doors and thousand of perfectly aligned chairs facing a stage where his teachers sat, looking grumpy and irritated. Thousands of other students were already there, filling up the chairs and chatting. Jonathan decided to stick to his two friends (if he could call them that).

\- Do you think this is about the missing girls? - He asked Jojo, out of nowhere.

She didn't seem very surprised by the question.

\- Maybe. - She mumbled, searching for a place to sit. - But you heard Lil. You never know with the Dean.

After searching for a little more time, the three of them sat down together. Jonathan took his time to look at his peers. Most of them had come rushing to the Town Hall, and a few of them even looked like they had come running. But there was a pair arriving only now.

A girl and a boy. She was really pretty, with pink lips and black curls coming down her back. She traded a few words with the boy, twisting her nose at him for a second, before turning her back and marching to where her friend were: right behind Jonathan. A bunch of sorority girls.

\- That boy was cute. - Commented one of her friends.

\- Yeah, whatever. - She responded. - Kinda weird, if you ask me.

_Oh, really?_ Thought Jonathan. _You don't know the half of it._

Sock smiled, following the girl with his eyes, not at all mad about being rejected. And then he looked at him and his grin seemed to grow.

_Please don't come talk to me. Please, please, please, stay away._

Just as Sock gave his first step forward, the lights went out.

_Thank God._

His comfort didn't last for long. A few seconds later, a light appeared in the middle of the stage, revealing a man who wasn't there just a few moments ago. He was a tal redhead with one of those "James-Bond-villain" beard. At first, Jonathan thought he seemed a bit goofy, like someone who was trying to hard to seem scary and professional. And then he raised his eyes, and he could see how actually angry he was.

\- Dramatic as always. - Whispered Jojo into his ear.

Jonathan felt a shiver up his spine. The Dean.

\- Good evening, students of Hell's University. I'm Mr. Mephistopheles, the Dean of Students, and today I bring you a very importante message. - That was it. The truth was out. - It has come to my attention that someone on this campus has been spreading horrible rumors about the school's administration and what happens here. Wich is something we cannot allow.

\- Wait, what? - The words spilled out of Jonathan's mouth before he could control himself.

\- I believe some of you may have watched the infamous vídeo where someone talks about how dangerous this school has become. I find it my duty to make you remember not only how safe Hell's University is, but also that uploading inflamatory content on the web will send off an alarm. - Jonathan felt his fists clench. He couldn't believe this shit. - This school has a very prestigious reputation to maintain, and I can assure you that no lies about people going missing are true. Rest assured, if this rumours continue, the perpetrator will face the consequences of their actions.

It felt like being stricked by a lightning. Even tho he was surrounded by darkness and far away from the stage, he could almost feel Mr. Mephistopheles eyes leading right to him. And he could also feel Sock, somewhere in the shadows. Laughing and taunting him for thinking he could, for once in his life, make something work out just fine for him.

The room was silent. Everybody knew, but nobody wanted to talk. Jonathan felt like passing out.

And then, somebody stood up.

\- Excuse me, but I have to disagree. - The one speaking seemed to be a guy, for all Jonathan could tell. His voice was calm, but concerned. - I need to point out that one of the students taking part in the Summer Society went missing recently.

\- That one's Mike DeVito. - Whispered Lil. - Try not to drool so much, Jon.

Without noticing, Jonathan covered his mouth. The more he looked at Mike, the more grateful he felt. He didn't have to stand up in the middle of the Town Hall and insist on them point Jonathan was starting to doubt. It was impressing.

Just as Mr. Mephistopheles was about to contradict him, he girls behind them stood up. The sorority ones.

_This will be fun._ Thought Jonathan.

\- Look, everybody, this is serious matter. - Said one of them, obviously the leader, a girl with dark skin and a pixie cut. - If someone's kidnapping hotties, than the Zeta Omega Mu feels like we should totally take matters into our own hand. Like, people should feel safe while walking around this campus. So we decided that we are going to protect any 7.5 or higher hottie.

Wait, what?

Jonathan looked at Jojo, asking for some clarification. She shacked her head, just as confused as he was. Lil looked like she was about to start laughing her ass off.

\- You can't be serious! What you are saying is nonsense! - Mike shouted. - Plus, we, the Summer Society, already decided to start Night Marches to help prevent...

Suddenly, more people were screaming. Now they were a group of gargoil-look-alike nerds, shouting about how that was unfair.

\- It will ruin our experiments!

\- The marches will disrupt mycological transitions!

\- Alchemy Club. - Explained Jojo, as more and more people starting raising their voice and the conflict escalated to a small fight. - They are just quiet nerds and won't... For fucks sake, is that a fish?

Jonathan turned around, only to get hit by a full-grown adult sardine.

\- Now, I've heard about bringing a knife to a gun fight. - Commented Lil, in an entertained tone. - But I've never heard about bringing a fish to a Town Hall.

\- Let's get out of here. - Said Jojo, getting up and making her way trough the people. - Let's go!

It was almost impossible to move. Some were trying to leave, while others were trying to fight. The sorority girls, the Zeta Omega Mu, were singing and chanting, while everyone else screamed. It was confusing, scary, and there was fish flying everywere. It was like a slightly weirder food fight.

Jonathan raised his eyes to the stage. While the students were busy fighting, the teachers didn't even care to scream, standing up and leaving. Mr. Mephistopheles looked at them with disgust for a few seconds before disappearing, obivously pissed off.

\- Someone's not happy. Right Lil? Lil? - Jonathan turned around, suddenly noticing the two girl had vanished. - Jojo? Ah, fuck.

A hand stood on his shoulder, pushing him forward.

\- Keep moving and, for the love of God, try not getting hit by a fish! - Screamed someone next to him. Mike DeVito.

He was next to him, pushing people out of the way and leaping out of the steps, ducking to avoid the flying sardines. Jonathan tried to follow his lead, even tho he knew Mike was much faster than him. But he was also stronger, and he was able to make people move out of the way.

In a few minutes they were out. Scared, probably traumatized, smelling a lot like fish, but alive.

\- Thank you so much. I thought I was going to die in there. - Jonathan collapsed on the floor, wipping away the sweat on his forehead.

\- No problem. - Mike shook his hand. - I'm Mike, by the way. And I believe you are Jonathan.

\- My fame preceds me. - Jocked Jonathan. - Let me guess, you watched the video.

\- Me and at least  a handful of people. - Mike smiled, showing a glimpse of his perfect teeth. - I really want to thank you for speaking out against the Dean. That was very brave of you.

\- No it wasn't. You were the one speaking up. I only posted a shitty video.

Jonathan got up, trying to avoid eye contact. He didn't knew why he felt like blushing.

\- Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about one of our members. The one who went missing. - The sentence caught Jonathan's attention and he turned to look at Mike. - Mind if I join you on your walk back to the dorms?

\- No, no. - Jonathan ignored the cold sweat on his hand. - Come, if you want.

They ventured in the night, shivering at the cold. The moon was already coming up, shining in all it's silver glory trough the shadows. There was not a cloud to be seen, but Jonathan still felt like he was under a storm.

\- So, about my friend... the one who went missing...

Jonathan cut Mike mid sentence, looking around until he saw him. Sock, leaning against a tree, eyeing him with anger. His green eyes shined with fury, and he seemed ready to rip out his neck.

\- Not here. - He whispered. - Follow me.

 

 


End file.
